musicfandomcom-20200222-history
List of record labels starting with M
This is a list of record labels starting with M: M * M and G Records via Wikipedia * M-Pire Records * M-Style Records * M-Theory Records * M.A.D. BASS Recordings * M.A.D. Records * M.C. Records * M.P. Productions * MA Recordings * Ma Records * Mabley Street USA Inc * Macbet Records * Machete Ish Records * Machette Entertainment * Machine Heart Productions * The Machine Records * Machine Records * Machine Tribe Recordings * Machinery Records via Wikipedia * Mack Avenue Records * Mackline Entertainment * Macnolia 6 Records * Mad At The World Records * Mad Dog Records * MAD Dragon Records * Mad Hands Records * Mad Mobster Entertainment * Mad Monkey Records * Mad Seven Records * Mad-Kat Records * Madacy Music * Madatdawurl Muzic Group * Madd Chaise Inc Recordings * MaddGame.com * Made in Mexico Records * Made Man Records * Made Records * Made To Be Broken Records * Madison Avenue Records * Madison Records via Wikipedia * Madizm Records * MADJACK RECORDS * Madness and Mayhem Recordings * Madroad Recordings * Maelstrom Recordings * Maenad Projections * Maestoso Records * Mafia Records * Mafia Style Productions * Mafioso Records * Mafiosoul Entertainment * Mage Records * Maggadee * Maggie's Music * Magic Bullet Record Co. * Magic City Records * Magic Hill Music * magic marker records * The Magic Spot Productions * Magical Island Music * Magister Ludi Records * MagMusic Recording * Magna Carta Records * magnanimous records * Magnatude Records * Magnatune * Magnetic Oblivion Records * Magnetik Music * Magnified Recordings * Magnify Music * Magnolia Recording Co. * Magnum Opus Records * MAH Records * Mahaffay Musical Archives * Mahogani Music * Mailboat Records * Mainstage Records * Maison Du Chic * Majammy Records * Majestic Records via Wikipedia * Majic Music * Major Attitude Records * Major Minor Records via Wikipedia * Major Noise Recordings LLC. * Makdon Music * Make It Happen Music Inc. * MakeaStar.com * Makeshift Music * Makin Hitz Records * Makoche Recording Company * Makoto Recordings * Mala Records via Wikipedia * Malaco Records * Malak Christian Productions * Malandro Records * Malaya Records * Malibu Beach Records * Malicious Recordings * Malignant Records * Malik Records * Malimba Records * Malkin Records * Malt Soda Recordings * Malvado * Malyne Records Inc. * MAM Records via Wikipedia * MAMA Records * Mambo City Music * Mambo Daddy Disk * Mambo Maniacs Records * Mammoth Records * Manaloft Records * Mandala Music * Mandragora Records * Mango + Sweet Rice Records * Mangoose Records * Mangotree Music Productions * Manhattan Records * MANIC RECORDS - Official * Manifesto Records, Inc * Manifold Records * manipulation industries * Mankind Records * Manna Recordings * Mannequin Oddio Media * Manopoly Records * MansRuinRecords.com * Manster Music * Mantis Entertainment * Mantra Sound * Manzella Music * Manzo Records * Maple Island Records * Maple Street Music * Mapleshade * Marad Records * Maranatha! Music * Marathon Records * Marauder Records * Marble Head Records * Marble Ice Entertainment, LLC * Marble Mountain Records, Inc. * Marble Records * March Records * Marcion Records * Mardi Gras Recordings * Mardi Gras Records * Margate Records * Marian Records, Inc. * Mark Six Records, LLC * Market House Meats * Marmalade Records * Marriage Records * Mars Motors Records * Marsalis Music * Marshall Records * Marsis Jazz * Marston * Martine Avenue Productions * Martyr Records * Marvelous Show Records * Mash Up * Mashit * Masked Superstar Recordings * Mass Media Records * Mass Murda Musik * Mass Particles * Masta Mix Records * MASTAMIND * Mastamind Records * Master Entertainment * Master One * MASTERMIND ENTERTAINMENT * Mastermind Records * Mastermind Records * Masterpiece Christian Records * Masters At Work * Mastersong via CD Universe * masterwerks * Masterworks Records via Wikipedia * Matador Records * MATAPOP * Matchbox Records * Matchpale Records * Mathematics Recordings * Matinee Recordings * Matlock Records * Matrix Records * Matty Grooves Records via Wikipedia * Maur Ice Records * Maven Entertainment, Inc. * Maverick Records * Mavwreck Records * Max Recordings * MAXJAZZ * Maxximuz Musik Group * Maya Recordings * MayApple Records * Mayon Media * MAZZIVE MUSIC & GRAPHICS * MB Records, Inc. * MBM Records * MCA Nashville * MCA Records, Inc. * McCarthyism. * McCoury Music * MCG Jazz * MCM Records * MCO Records * MCX Music * MDeez Records * MDEX * MDMA Records * Meal Ticket Records * Mean Red Music * Meatronic Recordings * Meca Latino Records * MECHANICAL ARTS RECORDS * mechanisms industries * Medalist Entertainment via CD Universe * Medallion Records via Wikipedia * Medasu * Medea Records * Media Overkill * Mediarts Records via Wikipedia * Mediattack! Records * Medical Records * Medical Records * Medici Classics Productions * MedioCore Records * Meek Records * Meeshka Productions * Mega International Records * Megaforce Records * Megahit Records * Megalith Records * Megalon * Megaphone Records * MegaScorpion Recordings * MEGAWAVE Records * Megsheilian Records * Mekanic * Mekka Records * Mel Bay Records * Melankolic * Mele Nani Music * Melisma Records * Mellow Mood Records * Melodic Operations * Melodic Productions * Melody Beats Entertainment * Melody Man Records * Melonball Music * Melonpatch Records * Melotone Records via Wikipedia * Melungeon Records * MEME (Michigan Electronic Music Exchange) Records * Memory Boy * Memphis Gold Productions * Memphis International Records * Memphis Records * Mends Recordings * Meniscus Records * Menlo Park Recordings * Mental Beats * Mental Monkey Records * Mental Recordz * Mentel Muzik Productions * Mentl Music * Merck Records * Mercury Nashville * Mercury Records via Wikipedia * Mercy Recordings * Mercyless Entertainment * Merge Records * MergeWorlds Records * Meri Music * Meridian Music Group * Merk Records LLC * Mermaid Mafia Records * Merrimack Records * Merrit Records via Wikipedia * Mesa/Bluemoon Recordings * Mesh-Key Records * Mesilla Valley Madness Records * Mesmer Records * mess age medium * Messaround Records * Messenger Records * Meta Records * Meta4ever Musik, Inc. * Metabolic Spork * Metaformal Recordings * Metal Mayhem Music * Metal Militia Records * Metal Snowball Records * Metaldag Records * Metalface Records * Metallic Recordings * Metamorphic Recordings * Metaphoric Music Productions * Metaphorical Records * Metaphysics Records * Metatron Press * Metatronix * Meteor Records * MeteorCity * metoo! records * Metro Blue Records * Metro One * Metrofuze Records * Metropolis Records * Metropolitan Records * Metrouble Recordings * Metrowax Records * Mexican Power Records * The Mezzotint Label * MGA Records * MGM Records Nashville * MGM Records via Wikipedia * MH Records * MHP Music Publishing Group * MHR Records * Mi5 Recordings * Mic Fiend Records * MIC Ministries, Inc. * Micah Phone Productions * Mice Elf Records * MicMac Records, Inc. * Microcosm Music * Microhits Music Corp. * Microindie Records * Microrelease * Microthought Records * Microwave Records * Mid Atlantic Media Group * Midd-Jamm Records/F5 Entertainment (Limited Liability Corp.) * MIDDER Music Records, Inc. * Middle Pillar * MIDFI RECORDS * MidLife Records * Midriff Records * MidSouth Records * Midtown Recordz * Midway Drive Records * MIG Records * Mighty Five Records * Mighty Sound * Mighty Tiger Records * Miisc * Mil Records * Milan Records * Mile 329 * The Militia Group * Milk Cow Records * Mill Pond Records * Millas Music Records * Millenia Music * Millennium Music Mission Records * Millennium Recordings * Milligram Records * Million Dollar Dream * Millsaps Records * Milltown Records * Milo Music Studio * Miltona Records * Mimeograph * Mimicry Records * Mimosa Recordings * Mind Cycle Productionz * Mind Therapy Records * Mind Train Records * Mindfield Records * Mindless Destruction Records * Minds On Hold * Mindshift Records * MindState Records * Mined Power Records * Miner Street Records * Mini Records * miniature records * Minimal Wage Records * Mining Vinyl Records * Minisoft Studios * Minit Records via Wikipedia * Minnehaha Music * Minnow Records * Minority Rules Entertainment * Minstrelz Music * Minty Fresh * miq productions * Miracle Records * Miralta Records * Miramont Records * Miranda Music * Mirrome Records, Inc. * Misanthropic Agenda * Mishap Records * Misra Records * Missing Records * Missing Words Records * Missinglink Recordings * Mission Control Records * Mission House Music * Mission Possible Music * MistaClean Records * mistake by the lake tapes * Mister Records * Mistress of Evil * Misty Records * MISWAX Records * Mix-o-Rama Records * Mixed Heritage Records & Entertainment * Mixmode Recordings * Mixter Records * Mixtrax Rekkerds * MixWave * Mizumo Music * mja Records * MJB * MKL Global Music * MKN Productions * MLJ Music * MLTrecords * MMC Recordings * MMG Records * MMP/Moo Records * Mo Money Records * Mo Muscle Records * Mo' Money Records * mOAR * Mob Music Productions * MobbBoss Entertainment LLC. * Mobbfya Blakk Records * MOBBSTAR Records * MoBiga Entertainment * Mobile Fidelity Sound Labs * Mobile Lounge Records * Mobile Radiotones 187.5 FM * Mobilization Records * MobTech Records Studio & Productions * MOC Records * Mochico * Mock & Roll * Mockbrawn Records * The Mockingbird Foundation * Mocombo Records * Moda Records * Modal Music * Modal Music, Inc. (tm) * Mode Records * Modern Blues Recordings * Modern Hot Records * Modern Radio * Modern Records via Wikipedia * Modern Voices,inc * Modest Records * ModMusic Records * Modular Moods * Modus Vivendi * Moe Soul Records * Mogul Electro * Moikai * Moist Music * MoJamz Records * Mojo Records via Wikipedia * MojoHand Records * Mole Records * Molemen Records * Molin Music * Mollydogrecords * Molotov Records * Mom and Pop Records * Mom Pop Records * Moment Records * Momusic Entertainment * Monarch Baby Publishing * Mondo Melodia * Mondrian Sound * Monet Records * Money In Hand Records * Money Maker Recordz, L.L.C. / Big Dentt Ent. * Money Tree Records * Monitor * Monkey Funk Music * Monkey Hill Records * Monkey Power Records * monkeyclaus * Monkeypod Records * MonkeyStyle * Monoceros Records * Monolyth Record Group * Monom Records * Monopoly House Entertainment * Monorail Trespassing * Monosyllabic Records * Monotone Records * Monotone U.S.A. * Monotremata Records * Monroe Street Music * MONSTAAR RECORDS * Monstercat * Monster Island Records * Monster Music * Monster Records * Montana Knites Records * Montana Mandolin Society * Monte Cristo Entertainment * Montesano Records * Monument Records * Monument Records via Wikipedia * Monumental Records * Moo-La-La Records * MoodFood Records * Moodgadget Records * Moodisc Records * Moods And Grooves * Moodswing Records * Moody Music Media * Moodz Records * Moogy Music * Moon Caravan Records * Moon Haw Records * Moon Room Records * Moon Voyage Records via CD Universe * Moondo Records * Moonglow Records via Wikipedia * MoonHouse Records * MoonJune Records * Moonlight Cafe * Moonlite Records * Moonpie Records * Moonshine Music * Moonshine Records via Wikipedia * Moorafa Records (ASCAP) * The Moore Foundation * Mooreland Street Records * MooreMapp Records * Mootron Records * Moovealong Records * Moped Posse Records * Morbid Madhouse Records * Morbid Madness Entertainmnt * More Good Music * more purpose * MoreHouse Records * morgan leah records * MorganHaus Music Group * MoRisen Records * Morning After Records * Morning Song Music * Morning Star Records * Morning Stars Records * Moron Labs * Morpheus Music * Morpheus Records * Morphius Records * Morrigan Records * Morrowland Records * Mortarhate USA * Mortification Records * Mortuus Vixi Records * Mortville Records * Mos-Hi * Mosaic Records * Moshe' Records * Most Slept On Records * Motech Records * Motel Records * Motéma Music * Mother West * Motherbox Records * Motherlotus Records * Motion Recordings * Motor City Music * Motor City Records * Motorcoat * Motown Record Co * Moulin D'Or Recordings * Moulton Studios Recordings * Mount Hope Records * The Mountain Apple Company * Mountain C.I.A. * Mountain Ghost Music * Mountain Roads Recordings * Mountain Top Productions * Mountain Top Records * Mountainside Records * Mouth of the Truth Records * Movement Records * Movim Recordings * MP Entertainment * MPI Records * MPLS Ltd * MPR Entertaiment * MPress Records * Mr. Good Records * MR. LADY Records & Video * mr. whiggs records * MRG Recordings * MRK Records * MRL Records * MSR Classics * MT Head Records * Mt. Fuji Records * MT6 Records * MTA Records * MTT Records * Much Luvv Records * Mud Duck Music * Mud Duck Music * Mud Memory Records * MUET Records * Muff Records * Mug Shot Music * Mulatta Records * Mule Dog Records * Multi Level Records * Multi-Entertainment * Multicultural Media * Multidimensions, Inc. * Multiphase Records * Multisonic * Murder and Mayhem Records * Murder Inc. Records * Murk-Ta Records * Musaic Records * Muscle Shoals Records * MuscleTone Records * Muse-Eek Publishing * Muse-Wrapped Records * museFX Records * Mush Records * Mushroom Cloud Records * Music & Arts * Music 101 Recordings * Music 111 Records * Music 4 Da Soul Records * Music by Norma * The Music Cartel * Music City Records * Music District * Music Evolution * Music Fellowship * Music For Little People * The Music Group Associate * Music in the Vines * Music is for Assholes * Music Is Freedom * Music Kingdom * Music Maker Relief Foundation * Music Man Records * Music Mill Entertainment * Music Montaj * Music Now Records * Music of the World * Music Plant Records * The Music Room * Music Row Talent Records, Inc * The Music Wild * Music World Music * Music3 Records * Musica Omnia * Musical Heritage Society * Musical Mollusk Recordings * Musical Productions * Musicians Showcase Recordings * Musicians4You Records * MuSick Recordings * MusicMax * Musicraft Records via Wikipedia * Musicvision Records * Musik and Film Records * Musique Acadienne * Musique Tropique™ * Must!Delicious Recordings * Mutable Music * Mutant Music * Mutant Pop Records * Mutant Renegade Records * MuteAnt Sounds * Muted Records * Muti Music Inc. * Mutiny 2k Music * Muttlee Records * MuttMuse Records * Muxxic Latina * Muzique Boutique Recordings * Muzique Records * MW Productions/Records * My Mind's Eye * My Pal God Records * My Records * MY Records Nashville * My War Records * My Way Records * MY1 Global Source * Myiall Entertainment * Myndsett Records * Myriad Records * Myrrh Records * MySpace Records * Mystery Farm Records * Mystery Media Inc * Mystery Ridge Recordings * mystic gypsy * Mystic-Records * Mystical Poets Productions * Mysty Mountain Records * Myth America Records * Mythic Silence Records * Mythical Records * Mythology Records * Mytown Records * Myutopia Recordings * Myx Record Group * MZE-Electroarts Entertainment External links *AllRecordLabels.com very extensive site with links to over 22,000 current record labels Category:Companies Category:Record Labels From Tmp, a Wikia wiki.